


This is the guy

by livinginadaydream (orphan_account)



Category: Actor RPF, Disney RPF, Jonas Brothers
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Incest, M/M, Multi, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-25
Updated: 2010-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/livinginadaydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the set of "Lovebug" Joe and Nick try to make Josh feel more comfortable on set. (When they saw his audition video, they thought, 'This is the guy...')</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is the guy

Nick likes the way he seems to know what he wants, but he keeps his mouth shut when it isn't happening fast enough. It's something he feels like he can relate to almost every moment of his life because he always wants something new, bigger, better, but then there's something else just beyond that, so Nick has learned to be patient and when it's mostly acceptable to yell over something. Joe likes that too, because it reminds him of Nick. But mostly Joe likes the way Josh laughs, always hesitant at first like he's not sure he's really a part of their crowd yet, like he wants to be, at least while they're filming the video. He likes the way Josh talks with his eyes, and uses his hands while he speaks to get points across. His fingers are thin, not too long, but somehow they seem to make Josh seem more intelligent. Joe doesn't really get that feeling, but he feels it, though it isn't on the surface or anything, just settled below all of his more dominant thoughts.

The big hit around set was Camilla of course. She was friendly, talkative, always laughing and dancing around, snuggling close when it got windy outside. She was there in a way that wasn't intrusive. She was just a warm presence that made everyone feel better. Except Josh who seemed uncomfortable around her, like she might suddenly turn around and expect him to hand her the world and he wouldn't be able to do it. He didn't have a - a crush on her, Joe didn't think, though Nick would argue with that; he just needed to be accepted and Camilla was too likable. Too much of a bar to level himself with when he'd only done one film acting gig before. Camilla was experienced and knew her way around a camera, a mic, everything it seemed like.

Plus, she was everything Josh wasn't, but wanted to be. She was intimidating as hell to him, and Joe felt for him, really felt for him. At one point during a break, Joe and Nick were standing beside the table where their props were laid out. Nick brushed his knuckles down Joe's arm and silently told him to take a look at Josh with a tilt of his head. Their colleague, Joe guessed, though he'd rather call him a friend, was just sitting on the couch looking all together like he was contemplating the meaning of life, his eyebrows downward, and his eyes staring off into nothing.

Bumping his elbow into Nicks', Joe asked permission, waiting for a thoughtful nod in response before walking over to the couch, bending one knee into its side. "Hey," he tested carefully. Josh looked up at him quickly, eyes asking what Joe wanted, quiet out of respect instead of the opposite. "Mind if I sit with you?"

"Uh-" Josh started, throat tight before he cleared it, shaking his head, "Not at all." Joe smiled warmly in thanks before flopping back onto the couch, letting himself sink in, trying to show him what 'comfortable' and 'relaxed' looked like. Peeking out of one eye, Joe looked over at his little brother who was trying to seem like he wasn't watching anything when he pretty obviously was. It was sweet and when Joe caught his eye, Nick blushed a little as he flashed a quick smile and turned around. Joe's eye fell closed again and he breathed out. Josh seemed tense beside him.

"You're doing an amazing job." His tone was steady and slow, warm and honest. He smirked a little when Josh cleared his throat. "I mean really great. You're such a natural, Boswell. I'm kind of jealous." It was almost true, that he was jealous, except he wasn't. Josh _was_ a natural but that didn't make him better, and it wasn't a competition, this video, or acting. Acting was about working with other people, one reason Joe liked it so much. It was about learning and teaching each other, giving each other confidence, and when it needed to happen, knocking each other down a few notches.

After a moment of silence, Joe peeked open his other eye and looked at Josh who had a light red tint to his cheeks. Josh smiled at him in nerves. "I'm not," he assured Joe carefully, making Joe chuckle. "No, seriously, I'm not. I'm trying really hard." Joe shook his head as he opened his other eye and sat up, reaching over to put a hand on Josh's thigh who immediately tensed beneath him.

"You aren't. I can tell. You barely have to. When other people are getting direction from Philip, you're practically ready to burst from having to hold back." Josh shook his head a little, his face going a little pale as he quietly apologized. "It's okay," Joe told him sincerely, smiling as he squeezed Josh's thigh. "Nick's like that too, man. You should see how much the kid gets himself worked up trying to chill out and let others catch up to him." For a moment, he thought he was going to have to give up on the whole reaching-out front, but then Josh looked up at him through his eyelashes and Joe nodded reassuringly before glancing back at his baby brother with an adoring smile on his face. When he caught Nick's eye yet again, Nick almost turned but then he saw Joe nod his head in their direction, an invitation.

Nick walked over to them, smiling and saying a quick, "Hey," to Josh as he sat on the arm of the couch beside Joe who let his arm flop over it, just barely against Nick's body, but enough for Nick to feel it. "So what's going on?" Turning to look at Joe questioningly, Josh looked a little lost, confused about whether or not he should tell Nick, or let Joe make something up, whether it would be okay for Nick to know he wasn't really trying all that hard to act, or whether Joe was allowed to tell others that Nick got 'worked up' over stuff. Joe smiled, tapped the side of Nick's thigh with the fingers of his hand that rest just behind him on the arm. Nodding shortly in understanding, Nick ducked his head a little. "Joe likes to tell people others' secrets," Nick said, but a laugh was obviously sitting in the back of his throat. When he looked up to see Josh looking a little concerned, he smiled again. "By 'other's' I meant me. Don't worry," Nick chuckled, glancing back at Joe who was smiling bright and proud up at him.

"S'not like it's a huge secret when your veins are popping out of your neck, Nicholas..."

"Ah ha ha," Nick emphasized before pursing his lips together to hide a smile. It was difficult, but Nick ignored the fact that Joe had begun stroking his thigh with two of his fingers, and concentrated on Josh. "I'm not like the Hulk or anything," he explained unnecessarily, "I just get - you know how it is? When you feel like you can't move anywhere, but you need to?" Josh nodded, eyes becoming serious with understanding, face tightening into an expression that seemed much more Joshua Boswell than the need-to-fit-in guy they'd been sharing a seat with just a moment ago. Nick smiled appreciatively, leaning back into Joe's arm a little, as he threw a flash of a smirk down at his older brother.

"I don't mean to be a jerk about it. I guess I'm just afraid of losing it, that I won't be able to capture what I've got in my brain again if too much time passes. It's so hard waiting for other people to be told what to do when I'm just _ready_." That finally called Joe's attention back to Josh, which also reminded him that he had his hand on the guys' thigh still. Playfully, he gave another squeeze, still refusing to move it when Josh's brows furrowed, and Joe watched as he quickly decided to ignore that anything at all was attached to him. Joe mouthed an 'Oh. My. God.' to himself as he turned to look up at Nick with an impressed look on his face. Nick was focused on Josh though, and Joe had to keep quiet about how _awesome_ it was that he had a Nick and a Nick-a-Like on either side of him.

Eyebrows turned down in sympathy, Nick nodded again. "I know exactly what you mean. I'm lucky to have Joe," he said tilting his head back, smiling just barely as he did so before frowning as soon as Joe stopped stroking with two fingers and placed his palm entirely over the side of Nick's thigh, which wasn't so horrible until he slid it upward, thumb spreading out over the top of his leg, and pressing in between where Nick's upper thigh and hip met, too close, too far, too everything, and Nick couldn't help but blush at it. He tried to be subtle as he put a hand on his thigh just above Joe's and then began prying his brothers' hand away. Josh noticed though, peeked over at their hands in interest. Nick tried to think of something, anything to say, "I - he was just -" before he saw Josh smile softly and settle back into the couch more comfortable than before. Nick cleared his throat then, stopped his efforts at re-locating Joe's hand who had managed to re-attach himself every time Nick got him a centimeter away.

"Anyway," Joe started, ignoring Nick's glare, turning to look at Josh again, "We totally get you, and think you're an awesome guy." Josh nodded his head at both of them, telling them he thought the same of them without using words. "If you wanna hang out some time," he started, testing a little as he slid his hand upward on Josh's leg, "Just let us know. After this or - whenever," Joe smiled, raising his eyebrows. Josh flushed but nodded his head before looking up at Nick, askance. Nick nodded after a moment, a small grin spreading over the lower half of his face. Josh smiled back.


End file.
